


偶然的收获

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 离这份邀约最近的日子就是今天了；过了今天，邀约或许永远不会再来。但洪渊俊不杜绝这种可能，他知道，他们之间发生的甜蜜故事不过是一场偶然的收获。
Relationships: ArK | Hong Yeon-Joon/Nenne | Jeong Yeon-Kwan
Kudos: 7





	偶然的收获

**Author's Note:**

> 胡写乱写预警  
> 严重单箭头（或许是双箭头）预警

-正文-

【羞耻故事】

洪渊俊做了一个梦，就在他从郑然官面前落荒而逃的第二天晚上。  
他梦到他端着一个生日蛋糕，上面插着彩色蜡烛，火苗在他眼前跳跃，直到映出郑然官的笑脸，那张被蜡烛光从下往上映照的脸，明明是恐怖片的打光方式，却不显得凶恶。可能因为他在笑吧。洪渊俊做了一件他自己也无法理解的事，他没有把蛋糕放在寿星面前，而是对着寿星的脸就吹熄了蜡烛。他用力地吹气，火焰好像飘到了郑然官的脸上。  
“Ark nim，蛋糕味道很不错哦。”  
还没有开始切蛋糕，郑然官就开始评价。  
“是你自己做的吗？”  
洪渊俊这才发现自己身上穿着围裙，围裙的系带牢牢拴在他的背上。他的手掌上还沾满了面粉。  
“我什么时候做过蛋糕……”  
他喃喃自语，低头看到奶油裱花上有几个不对称的缺损，一看就是新手所为。  
蜡烛不是已经被吹熄了吗？原来他们在一间家政课教室，周围都是队友。大家在给郑然官过生日，拉炮喷出的彩纸甚至沾到了他的蛋糕上。  
他的课堂作业就是这个蛋糕。  
“Ark nim不冷吗？”  
为什么一直这么叫我。洪渊俊心里产生了一阵烦躁，背后却有一阵喧哗的凉风。  
“不冷吗？为什么只穿着围裙呢？”  
冷风让他脊背的肌肉都紧缩了，连带他的脑子也被冰得嗡嗡作响。  
他猛然一惊，冲到了离他最近的掩体身边，想挡住自己不能完全被围裙遮盖的身体。  
蛋糕砸在他们的脚上，洪渊俊从脚背到脚趾都糊满了又湿又软的奶油。他居然觉得可惜。  
郑然官的外套是他最喜欢的那件，带着他印象里最熟悉的那款沐浴露的香味。他找到了掩体，却暴露得更彻底，郑然官完全目睹了他匪夷所思的狼狈。  
关于他为什么在家政课上穿着裸体围裙给他送手作蛋糕这件事。  
洪渊俊的头脑因为无法理解而轰轰发热。郑然官的体温隔绝了冷风，却让他起了的鸡皮疙瘩。那一瞬间他好像觉得郑然官也没有穿衣服，即使他上一秒还拽着他的外套，下一秒他们肌肤相亲的感觉却真实得让人颤栗。  
然而教室的灯光并未熄灭，他也没有离开众人周围，他们不是单独的两个人，他所做的不过是不合时宜的无礼败俗之事。  
这是洪渊俊最不可能去做的事。不真实的感觉让这个梦被迫结束了。  
直到他醒来，他才明白自己羞愧的真正原因只是那天直播时的冷遇。同时洪渊俊也想到：如果郑然官真的是离他最近的掩体就好了。  
可惜郑然官不是他的掩体，而是他羞耻感的来源。

如果让洪渊俊选择一次，他不知道他会不会选择做那种以前就会和郑然官一起骑着电车去滑雪、会一起在路边KTV喝汽水唱歌的朋友，虽说他也没机会成为他们中的一员。  
但如果是的话，或许今年的生日会一起过。洪渊俊想，他并不想像猴子一样混在人群里给郑然官敬酒，只是他想的和他不想的，一般都相伴相随，他怎么都无法全然满意。  
洪渊俊痛恨起自己总习惯性去体贴他人了。  
因为对于和郑然官有关的问题，他不想流落到连称它们为“恋爱烦恼”的资格都没有。  
郑然官什么时候变成了他的前男友？  
首先要回答，郑然官什么时候做过他的男朋友。他们上过床，虽然是在喝酒之后，好歹上过床；他们也甜蜜过一段日子，虽然像是身体关系后的余温，好歹也说过喜欢；他们关系的冷淡却来得莫名其妙，好像什么也没发生，但就像炉子上隔热的铁丝网，炭的余温已不足以将它们再烤热。  
所以郑然官是不是他的前男友。  
真不好说。  
如果是前男友，那么在一起庆祝生日确实不太合适。  
如果是好朋友，那只须一句“最近联系得很少啊”，就可以有理由再见面了。  
难道还是洪渊俊的自尊在作祟？  
或许洪渊俊和郑然官能得到的，就是一句不痛不痒的“生日快乐”和一句不上不下的“谢谢”，放在生日之后的某一天，在两个人单独约会的时候说出。  
他想的和他不想的，一般都相伴相随，他怎么都无法全然满意。

【纯情故事】

要郑然官来说，他觉得洪渊俊真让他难以招架。  
他第一次产生这种想法是在他们滚上床的那个晚上，他是疯了才会觉得洪渊俊黑色睡衣下面那两条光溜溜的细腿性感。  
这和他以往爱看的美女写真差太多了。  
但那次确实挺爽的。  
尚且没有交过女朋友的郑然官觉得和男人上床也没那么糟糕，可能洪渊俊确实很体贴，抱起来也很舒服。喝酒之后那种愉快的飘飘然感觉，和把洪渊俊搂在怀里的感觉，究竟哪一种更好，郑然的难以比较。这两件事现在在他这里有点关联起来了。  
他喝酒就比以前更容易脸热了。  
但谈恋爱实属有点难，不然他也不会凭本事单身这么多年，最后只有洪渊俊这么一位队友看上他。  
可能恋爱还是需要日久生情，所以队友生队友的情就会比较容易。  
然后他们也有一段对对方怎么看怎么顺眼的日子，也有过几次再续前缘，有过几次按部就班的约会。说到为什么会渐渐又冷淡下来，郑然官觉得对方可能是厌倦自己了。  
毕竟队伍也换了。而且不会有人老喜欢像男同性恋一样互相那个吧。好像自己也认识某些个例外……呃不过，郑然官觉得自己不是那种黏糊糊的人，太黏糊的男人没有魅力。

洪渊俊对他说生日快乐，说是迟到了几天。郑然官有点不好意思，他觉得洪渊俊这句“迟到”仿佛在责怪自己生日聚会没有邀请他。  
这又是洪渊俊第二个叫他难以招架的地方了。郑然官本来想的是单独约他一次，但正因为他也在等洪渊俊和他默契一次好好谈谈见面，才没有等到。  
眼下短信已经来了，再不主动一点不是男人。郑然官赶紧表示：希望你能来我家一下。  
洪渊俊那边“正在输入”了半天，只发过来一串省略号。  
“弥补一下，请你吃饭。来我家一起玩游戏吧。”郑然官这么补充道。  
还有什么能比约对方一起打游戏对职业选手来说更浪漫呢？  
“:D ”  
约会的事情就这么定了。他们把外卖点到家里来吃，就像平时很多个宅在家里不想出门的周末一样，用丰盛的外卖配喜欢的游戏。（不是守望先锋）  
郑然官家里有台游戏本，还是某一次他从他哥那里借来的，也是因为洪渊俊来他这里，两个人决定要在家里玩。  
为什么去网吧不好呢，当然是因为关上门之后就是二人世界，洗完澡之后还能一起睡。  
不知道哥哥是不是察觉到了什么，还是本来就不怎么用那台电脑，反正借给郑然官就没再要他还过。这个电脑便一直放在郑然官的桌子边，每次看到还有那么一点暧昧的意思。  
只不过今天用不到它了，他们有主机可以玩。

“Ark nim，快快注意那边啊！”  
以往一起玩游戏的时候总是Ark当指挥，偶尔Nenne指挥一下感觉也不错。  
结果这么一叫，洪渊俊就死了，郑然官去拉他也没拉起来，两个人本就吃紧的状况急转直下，被怪物围殴至死。  
这时候洪渊俊反而哧哧地笑了起来。郑然官真是不懂他，但不妨碍他们一起笑。洪渊俊笑起来很有感染力，郑然官忍不住多看几眼，其后果就是这次自己也成了先阵亡的那一个，两人的通关进度一再拖延。  
睡觉吗？已经有点困了。洗过一轮澡，又点过一轮外卖，洪渊俊还是没有提出睡觉的意思，郑然官只好一直陪着他玩，感觉困意已经腐蚀了大部分注意力。  
直到他注意到洪渊俊操纵的那个小人已经站在三层楼下的水边不动很久了。  
郑然官操作自己的小人走过去，踢了它一脚。它顺利地飞到了水里，生命-1-1-1。  
一回头，那个游戏手柄已经掉到了地上。  
迷迷糊糊的凌晨三点，郑然官觉得那种感觉又回来了。洪渊俊已经歪在他卧室的懒人沙发上睡着，薄薄的眼皮下眼球微微地颤动着。  
起初郑然官吓了一跳，他以为洪渊俊醒了，要是对方在装睡，那他这会儿就凑得太近了。但他很快意识到洪渊俊只是在做梦，意识不到他的靠近。  
他是有那么一点点，无法招架，这是郑然官第三次这么想。既然洪渊俊没有醒来，这和他们以往把对方扑进床单时不同，他可以说是怀着一种很纯洁的感情，不是那种想上床的感情，去吻了他一下。  
朋友间也会接吻吗？不会吧，不然那么多人自己可吻不过来。  
所以洪渊俊还是做他的恋人比较好。

【现实故事】

他们的约会像中学男生一样，只是一起打了一夜游戏。如果去的是网吧而不是郑然官家里，就更像那么回事了。  
这么看来在这次在他家也没什么意义。  
“再一起去那家店吃顿饭，我就回去了。”  
“好啊。”  
分开之前要说点什么呢，洪渊俊有点头疼。他好像一个面对考试前最后十分钟的学生，面对已经写完却乏善可陈的试卷，想再做点什么，又没有足够的时间去修改它。  
“原来你没有把那台电脑还回去啊。”他慌不择路地提到了心里最在意的事。  
“我怕你还要用嘛。”郑然官笑了，“如果你再过来还可以使使。”  
怎么被四两拨千斤了。好像郑然官一直都这么对自己吧。这个问题问得真不好。  
洪渊俊拉了拉背包肩带也笑了，没有去明确这份只等确定日期邀约。  
离这份邀约最近的日子就是今天了；过了今天，邀约或许永远不会再来。  
但洪渊俊不杜绝这种可能，他知道，他们之间发生的甜蜜故事不过是一场偶然的收获。

-The End-

番外：【现实故事2】

郑然官：结果我失恋了，为什么。


End file.
